Beholden
by Sakura.Kiss1600
Summary: When Lucy decides to run away, she finds herself being hunted down by a dragon! Just when she thinks it's all over, a man she'd never met before comes to her rescue... only to then inform her she is now indebted to him for saving her life! NaLu & GaLe. Rated M for future Lemons!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Sorry if the chapters are a bit messy! I'm doing this all from a phone since my laptop won't cooperate, so editing is a bit on the difficult side! Anyways, please please comment and give me feedback on what you guys think! :)

Natsu propped himself up against the rough tree bark and heaved a sigh. "Natsuuuuu I'm bored." Happy, his flying blue companion, complained from atop Natsu's head.

The pink haired dragon slayer grumbled in agreement. "It's been a slow day, that's for sure."

The wind suddenly shifted, and Natsu was alerted by the new scent that filled his nose. He stood up quickly, knocking Happy off of his head, and took a couple of deep sniffs through his nose. The Exceed was quick to activate his wings and catch himself. "What's the matter Natsu?"

Natsu squinted in the direction of the new scent and released a low growl. "There's another dragon in my territory again... and a human?... Strange. Humans don't normally travel this far into the mountains."

Happy's eyebrows knit together in concern. "What do we plan on doing?"

Natsu gave Happy a huge lopsided grin and pounded his fists together, instantly catching fire. "Give them a warm welcome of course." Natsu took off down the mountain side with Happy following.

"I'm all fired up!"

"Aye sir!"

Lucy's heart beat loud in her ears as she rode her steed as fast as she could through the thick woods of the mountain range. Loud roars, which seemed sickeningly like laughter, reverberated to her very core. Lucy didn't even dare to look behind her, for she already knew what the thing was that was chasing her. A huge shadow zoomed past and landed in her path that threw out enough wind to knock Lucy off of her horse. She let out a scream as she slammed into a tree. Lucy fell onto her stomach and weakly lifted her head. With each step the beast took, the ground shook. The horse was able to let out one mangled whimper before the dragon finished it off. Lucy wasn't able to take her eyes off of the horrifying scene and felt the back of her throat fill with bile at the sound of bones crunching.

'Move dammit!' Lucy screamed at herself, but her body refused to cooperate.

Licking it's lips, the dragon turned its attention towards Lucy. It's black scales coated with slick red blood glistened in the light of the setting sun. With a single swipe of its claw, Lucy was flung nearly a half a mile, and skidded to a stop. It threw it's head back and let out another roar before stalking towards her. Lucy attempted to stand, only to feel an intense pain in her left leg. She whimpered and tried to curl up into fetal position. The dragon swung it's claw again and sent her rolling into a tree.

"It's just playing with me now... like a cat with a captured mouse." Lucy let out hoarsely.

She looked up at the dragon and mustered up her strength. "IF YOU'RE GOING TO KILL ME GET IT OVER WITH." She screamed.

"Oh?"

The Dragon leaned in and stared at her through green slits for eyes. Lucy sucked in a painful breath. "...how... y-you. You can talk?"

"Of course I can talk stupid human!"

The dragon boomed as he picked her up with his claws. Lucy hung there helplessly as the dragon continued. "Get it over with? We've just barely begun! I haven't had a lively hunt like this in weeks! You're a fast little human and your screams are just so delightful."

With this the dragon dug dug a claw into Lucy's left leg, and she let out a pained wail. The dragon threw his head back and laughed.

"Yes! Yes I love that sound. It's simply exquisite!"

Lucy clenched her jaw and stuck her chin out defiantly while tears streamed down her face.

"Oh come come now. Just a little more before I wrap things up?" The dragon dug it's talon deeper into Lucy's leg and she fought back a scream behind clenched teeth. The dragon let out a "Hmph!" and let her body drop like a rag doll.

Lucy tried to brace the landing as best as she could, but there was really no avoiding injury. She crumpled up on the ground trying to imagine the torture she was about to endure before her gruesome end.

"If that won't make you scream, maybe I'll use a different tactic?"

The dragon sucked in a deep breath and let out a gust of flames hot enough to turn any man to ashes within seconds. Lucy squeezed her eyes closed, waiting for the hot flames to engulf her body ... only they didn't come. She dared to open one eye and nearly fainted out of total shock.

A lone silhouette was casually walking towards the oncoming flames. As the fire surrounded him, Lucy heard a weird slurping noise and watched breathlessly as the flames disappeared.

'No they aren't just disappearing... he's... eating them!?...'

For a moment there was total silence. It seems even the formidable dragon was surprised.

The man's shoulders began to shake as he burst into laughter. "You call those flames hot?! Igneels flames make yours the equivalent to ice!"

The dragon thrashed it's tail and let out a low gravely grumble. "You dare insult me boy?"

Lucy felt herself tremble uncontrollably. "You've gone and pissed it off now! It's really over…"

The mystery man let out a snicker and continued to stare down the dragon. "Happy! Get her out of here."

Before Lucy could react she was airborne. Lucy looked up and had her jaw drop. "A flying cat?!"

"Aye sir!"

"Wait! Are you sure he'll be-"

The man charged the dragon at inhuman speed and threw a punch."IRON FIST OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" The dragon was thrown back through several trees.

The cat, Happy was his name if Lucy remembered right, laughed. "Natsu can beat that guy no problem! He's a pushover."

Lucy stared in total awe of her unexpected savior. "He's strong…"

"Aye… by the way… you're… kind of heavy…" Happy grunted with visible effort.

Lucy didn't even hear the rude remark. She was too focused on the battle… or should I say one sided beat down, taking place.

Within minutes the Natsu guy had beaten the thing to a pulp. With one last attack, the dragon was sent flying, leaving nothing but but a single twinkle in the sky.

"A-... Amazing." Lucy breathed.

"HEAVYYYYY!" Happy whined.

"Neh?!" was all Lucy got out before she and Happy dropped out of the sky.

Lucy covered her face, not wanting to see when she'd splatter.

Strong arms suddenly snatched her midair.

"Natsu." Happy's voice reassured her she wasn't dreaming.

"Oi. Girl. Open your eyes."

Lucy's eyelids flickered open and took in her mystery savior. His hair was the same color as cherry blossoms and his eyes were a flat black. He wore black billowing pants, an open vest and a white scarf. Due to his open vest Lucy could make out every sculpted muscle of his abdomen that rippled with power. Lucy opened her mouth but no words came out. The short relief from earlier was replaced by fear when she realized just how strong this Natsu guy was.

He cracked a grin. "I don't blame you for being scared of me," Lucy's eyes went wide, and he pointed at his nose. "I can smell it. But I'm not here to hurt you."

Lucy's shoulders sagged in relief. "Thank you for saving me."

Natsu shrugged. "The guy was encroaching on my turf. You just so happened to get saved as a bonus of me defending me me and Igneels territory."

'He didn't set out to save you idiot!' Lucy thought to herself feeling like an idiot.

She glanced back up and felt a shiver roll down her spine. "W-why are you looking at me like that?!"

Natsu had an evil looking smile on his face and a devilish gleam in his eye that made every hair on her body stand up.

"I saved your life… so it technically belongs to me!"

Lucy thought her eyes might bulge out of her skull. "W-w-w-w-what?!"

Natsu didn't say anything more, he just threw her over his shoulder in an iron grip and began marching. "H-Hey! Wait just one minute! Where are we going?!"

Ignoring her questions, Natsu looked back at Happy. "Let's go Happy!"

Looking just as confused as Lucy, Happy followed Natsu. "Aye?..."


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to say before though it should be obvious: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

 **Hope you** guys **enjoy reading as much as I enjoy to write! Please leave comments and give feedback :)**

 **WARNING. SOME CUSSING AND ADULT SITUATIONS**

 _She glanced back up and felt a shiver roll down her spine. "W-why are you looking at me like that?!"_

 _Natsu had an evil looking smile on his face and a devilish gleam in his eye that made every hair on her body stand up._

 _"I saved your life… so it technically belongs to me!_ "

 _Lucy thought her eyes might bulge out of her skull. "W-w-w-w-what?!"_

 _Natsu didn't say anything more, he just threw her over his shoulder in an iron grip and began marching. "H-Hey! Wait just one minute! Where are we going?!"_

 _Ignoring her questions, Natsu looked back at Happy. "Let's go Happy!"_

 _Looking just as confused as Lucy, Happy followed Natsu. "Aye?..."_

Outside of town, in the ruins of a long abandoned coliseum, was a tall wooden pole which was once used for bear baiting. Chained to the pole was a very frightened Levy.

"I need to get out of here before they come back…"

The little blunette struggled fruitlessly against the iron restraints that held her captive. The cold metal bit into her ankles and wrists, rubbing them raw. Despite the pain, Levy refused to let a single tear fall. She had cried enough for one night. She instead remembered back to how she got into this mess.

.

.

.

"Levy!... Leeeevyyyy!" A voice whispered and shook her shoulders.

Levy slowly stirred awake, rubbed her eyes as she sat up. Standing by her bed was a cloaked figure, mostly hidden in the dark shadows of Levy's room. Before Levy could let out a cry of alarm, a hand shot out and clamped over Levy's face. The other hand pulled pulled the hood of the cloak down.

A very frantic looking Lucy placed a finger to her lips. "Shh!"

"..mph!" Levy muffled from under Lucy's palm. "Oh sorry." Lucy dropped her hand from Levy's mouth with an apologetic grin.

"LUCYS YOU SCARED ME HALF TO DEATH-" Lucy's hand shot out once more and cupped Levy's mouth. "SHH!"

Armored footsteps jogged by in the hall. _'Shimata! The soldiers are already on the move.'_

Levy ripped Lucy's hand from her mouth and got into her face. "What exactly is going on?!"

Lucy's face twisted into a pained expression; her hair casting dark shadows over her eyes. "I'm running away Levy… I came to say goodbye."

Levy's heart skipped a beat. "But Lu-chan-..."

Lucy shook her head sadly. "There's no other way Levy. I can't stand living like this any longer." Levy felt her heart sink as she saw a single tear roll down Lucy's normally happy, carefree face. "Gomen…" Lucy laughed and wiped away the tear before facing Levy again. "This was meant to be a happy goodbye."

Levy shot forward and pulled her best friend into a warm embrace. Lucy clung to Levy and buried her face into Levy's shoulder. They both sat there like that in silence until Levy mumbled something so quietly Lucy didn't quite catch it. "What?"

"I said I'm coming with you!" Levy pulled back enough for Lucy to see the determination in her eyes.

"Levy you can't! If I get caught, that's bad enough, but if they caught you helping me? Levy they would kill you!" Lucy shook her head.

Levy threw her feet over the side of the bed and stood before Lucy, placing a hand on each shoulder. She leaned in and placed her forehead on hers and smiled. "You aren't going to change my mind Lu-chan. Besides, once you leave, there's nothing left for me here."

Lucy opened her mouth to argue but found no words. Levy had lost all her family to a dragon when she was very little, and had been living in the mansion with Lucy since. The two had been best friends for years.

Lucy's eyes began to water. "Levy…"

"Then it's settled!"

The two waited in the quiet of Levy's room for things to settle outside before making their move. Lucy and Levy crept silently through the halls of the mansion, and out one of the servant doors. They found themselves rather exposed as they crept through the shadows of the Heartifilia's massive property. Using the light of the moon, and their memories, the two girls made their way to the stables.

.

.

.

"All clear!" Lucy quietly called from inside. Levy entered cautiously, scanning every inch behind her before following after Lucy. The two made fast work of preparing their horses, and guided the animals out of the stables. Bothered by the obvious tension Levy and Lucy gave off, the two horses neighed and shifted their weight uneasily. "Shh. Hush now." Levy's voice sounded so warming and kind, it even put Lucy's heart at ease. Levy had always been good with animals. There were many times that Levy was able to tame even the most vicious of beasts.

 _Levy and Lucy were only 10 years of age. Levy had been living with Lucy since she was 6 and was her constant companion… even when that involved going on dangerous adventures…_

 _"Lucy! Master Jude is going to be furious with us!" Levy said worriedly._

 _Lucy gave her a reassuring smile. "I'll tell him it was all my idea! You won't get in trouble."_

 _Levy sighed inwardly 'but this WAS all your idea.'_

 _The two had been hiking around the forest on the western side of the Heartifilia property, and were rapidly closing in at the boundary._

 _"Levy look!" Lucy pointed to a cave nestled in the side of the mountain._

 _"Lucy I don't know if we should go in there."_

 _Lucy grabbed Levy's hand. "I'll protect you! Let's go!"_

 _The cave was dark and damp. Levy and Lucy could barely see three feet in front of them. An odd odor, similar to that of a wet dog permeated the little space. "What is that smell?" Lucy asked with her nose plugged._

 _"I don't know but I have a bad feeling about this. We should get out of here." The worry in Levy's voice made Lucy rethink her decision on venturing out._

 _"Maybe you're right."_

 _Something shifted in the darkness in front of them, and let out a low grunting noise._

 _"L-l-lu-chan?!" Levy squeaked out and raised a shaky finger to point at the thing._

 _"Don't make a sound… that's a bear. Yep. Definitely a bear. Back up QUIETLY." Lucy fought to keep her voice under control as they backed up carefully… so "carefully" that Lucy tripped and landed on her butt. "OWCH!"_

 _"SHH! LUCY!"_

 _The bears head shot up, and it let out a snort and a few grunts. Lucy put a hand over her mouth to keep from making any noise. Levy helped Lucy to her feet and did something Lucy is still in total shock about today._

 _The bear stood on its back legs sniffing and grunting before falling down on all fours and stalking towards the two. It's head was just inches from their faces when Levy started to hum. Her voice was gentle and soothing, and in Lucy's opinion, almost angelic. The bear stopped in its tracks almost immediately. Levy gave Lucy a push, signaling her to keep moving, as the two continued to creep towards the exit. Levy placed one hand out in front of her as she hummed, and was completely shocked when the bear leaned in to her touch. The expectantly coarse fur was actually soft and fuzzy. Levy ventured even further as to brush her hand down the side of the bears face. Seemingly calmed by this, the bear plopped down on the floor, it's ear twitching. Levy continued to hum and back away, a soft smile playing on her lips. Soft snores ensued, as as the girl's made their escape._

"Lucy!... Lucy!" Levy's hushed calls brought Lucy back from the depths of her mind.

"Gomen! I was just remembering the bear… Anyways! I think we're safe to ride now." They had reached the edge of the property at last, and climbed onto their horses. Taking one last look at the house Lucy and Levy took off into the night.

It wasn't long before they reached the main town a few miles out, where they came to a complete stop. "Something isn't right here…" Lucy and Levy looked at each other with worried eyes. Though it was late, the little town was never completely deserted. Not even the town drunks were up and wandering around.

"Lucy, I think we should-"

"NOW!" A voice called from a nearby ally, and a signal flare shot up into the air.

"Shit!" Lucy gave her horse a hard kick to the side and raced down the road with Levy close behind.

A couple dozen men clad in armor stepped out in front of their path, causing the horses to rear up. They all began to close in around the two girls who looked at each other in panic.

"Solid Script: Wind!" Levy made quick motions with her hand, creating a strong enough gust of wind to at least knock down some of the men.

Taking their chance the two broke free of the almost capture and raced towards freedom. After the sound of a gunshot everything happened in slow motion. Lucy's horse let out a squeal before tripping over its front hooves and going down, bringing Lucy with it.

"LUCY!" Levy was staring in horror from from atop her horse.

The horse Lucy had been riding lay on the ground, blood gushing from its neck, it's eyes looking wildly about. Lucy managed to squirm out from underneath her horse with little to no damage to herself.

Levy scrambled from atop her horse and ran over to Lucy. "Solid Script: Wall!"

A massive brick wall formed, separating the two from the quickly gaining foot soldiers. "Lucy you need to go!"

Lucy shook her head, tears forming in her eyes. "No! We can still get out together-"

"The horse won't be able to run fast enough to get away with both of us on. Besides, I can't hold them off forever. I can hold the wall up long enough for you to escape-"

"I can't leave you-"

"There's no time Lucy!" Levy cut her off harshly. She looked at Lucy with a heartbreakingly sweet smile. "This isn't goodbye… this is simply a 'See you later' kind of thing."

"Levy." Lucy sniffled.

Levy shook her head. "Go Lucy. I'll find a way to escape. You need to go. We'll see each other again." Levy pulled Lucy into a tight embrace before watching her climb onto her horse. The minute Lucy was in the saddle, Levy smacked the horses rear. "Go!"

Lucy looked back at Levy with tears in her eyes as she raced away. Levy merely gave her a sad smile and tilted her head.

 _'Ja mata, Lucy.'_ Levy thought as her friend raced out of sight.

The wall suddenly burst apart and crumbled. Levy went to make another spell to protect herself when something hit her in the back of the head. In a single moment, everything went black.

When Levy came to, she was shackled in a jail cell. Her head still ached and just looking around made her consciousness swim.

"Good. You're alive."

Levy turned her head towards the voice sluggishly. A scary looking man cloaked was in the cell with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Who are you?"

The man shrugged. "That's not important. What's important is where Lucy Heartifilia is going."

Levy smirked. "I don't have a clue."

A hand shot out and struck her. "Don't lie to me wench. Where is she heading."

Levy looked up through her bangs and smiled. "What I say is completely true. There wasn't a plan beyond how to escape you people. She could be anywhere."

A deep frown set on on the man's lips. After a few minutes of silence the man snapped his fingers. Instantly, a man appeared before him. "Yes sir?"

"Alert Master Jude that the Lucy girl has escaped."

"Yes sir." The man took off down the hall.

"It's a shame. If you had any information to offer, I just might have let you go. Now you get to await punishment." The man stood up cracking his knuckles. He leaned down "Hate to have to rough up a pretty face like yours."

Levy stuck out her chin and glared with all her might. "Go to hell."

The man shrugged and stood up. It looked like he was about to walk away when he suddenly spun around and kicked her in the gut.

Levy felt all the wind leave her lungs, and she gasped in pain. She let her head fall forward and touch the cold stone floor.

As she coughed and sputtered the guy laughed and walked out of the cell, locking it behind him.

As she caught her breath Levy turned her head so she could take in her surroundings. The cell was tiny and filthy. Judging by the cold draft and leaky ceiling, it wasn't exactly new either.

She curled up into a ball and hugged her knees tightly to her chest. She looked at the shackles around her wrists and tsked. "Magic sealing material. Of course."

What seemed like hours went by before Levy heard someone approaching the cell. She quickly closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep. Keys rattled as she heard her cell door open. Heavy boots thudded towards her, stopping by her face. A rough hand grabbed her by the hair and yanked her up. Levy let out a startled yelp and blinked back tears. The same guard from earlier had come back smelling like booze. This time he had company. Two other guys were with him. "See? What'd I tell ya? Ain't she a looker?" His breath reeked of liquor.

"Yeah. We should totally take her out to play." one of the two said and hiccuped.

"No stupid. What story are we supposed to come up with if she disappeared?" The other said.

The one holding her by her hair grinned. "She escaped somehow… we could always kill her afterwards."

"That is true." The first of the two spoke up.

Levy's legs started to shake. "No!... Please." Her voice began to shake.

"We'll take her out to the coliseum, have our fun, then get rid of her. Easy peasy. She's going to be sentenced to death anyway!" The first smiled with malicious intent.

The other two looked at each other and shrugged. "That sounds like it could work…"

Levy struggled wildly in the man's grip. "Let me go! HELP-" a hand clamped down on her mouth, hard enough to leave bruises. Levy swung her legs as hard as possible, nailing him square in the balls. He coughed and dropped her on the floor. Before she could let out a scream, he landed a kick in her gut, which was still recovering from from the first.

"You two get a carriage ready. I'll gag and bound this bitch."

Levy couldn't stop the shudders that overtook her body as the man moved in closer.

Levy's hands and ankles hurt from how tight the rope was that bound them, and she was struggling to not gag on the cloth that muffled her screams. The men had placed a sac on her head so she couldn't see where she was. They had been traveling for a good hour now, and Levy was certain they were far far away from people that could possibly save her. Another tear rolled down her cheek. _'I'm going to die... Lu-chan... Gomenasai... Gomenasai...'_

The carriage came to a sudden stop, and Levy was roughly lifted up by her arms, and thrown over one of the men's shoulders. "Tiny thing isn't she? Hopefully she keeps up that feisty spirit." the man chuckled.

Levy was suddenly dropped on the ground, and the rope on her hands and ankles were cut. Calloused hands gripped her wrists and chained them over her head.

"...mmph…" Levy whimpered weakly.

The sac was ripped off of her head, but the gag remained. The moon was still out, though lower in in the sky. 'Only a few hours have passed since I got captured…' Levy took in her surroundings, trying to come up with an escape plan.

"Hey! Pay attention when I'm talking to you!" One of the men boomed.

Levy reluctantly looked at the men before her. Each of them had a nasty grin on their face that made Levy want to hurl. Her stomach clenched even worse as the three of them came closer.

"I like the way she's shaking!" one of them laughed as he grabbed a lock of her blue hair. Levy tried to pull away but another one of the men pushed her head against the beam behind her. The third unsheathed a knife and wobbled closer. Levy thrashed and screamed against the gag in her mouth as the other two restrained her body.

"Now hold still like a good girl and I hopefully won't cut ya!"

The man brought the knife up to her face and dragged the blade lazily across her cheek. Levy froze in terror. The man then cut off the gag and Levy coughed and sputtered. Before she could get another word out, the man with the blade pressed his mouth against hers, their teeth clashing painfully. Levy tried to get away, but the other men held her still. His mouth moved sloppily against hers, and tasted of liquor and cigarettes.

"Oh come on now. Don't be shy. Make your last couple of hours count." One of the two men rasped into her ear.

Levy suddenly had an idea. She slowly opened her mouth, resisting the urge to gag. The man took the opportunity to thrust his tongue into her mouth, much to Levy's disgust. Levy then clamped down as hard as she could, biting the guys tongue. He let out a shriek and jumped back, his hand covering his mouth. Levy spit several times, but the coppery taste of blood still lingered in her mouth.

"HE..IT..Y..T.N.!" he howled. (Rough translation: She bit my tongue)

"You bitch!" one of the two remaining punched Levy in the face, making her see stars.

"I've had enough of this horsing around shit. Let's get this over with! Grab her arms." the other guy of the two ordered while grabbing Levy's legs. Levy kicked, screamed, and bucked as the guy holding her legs apart struggled to get his belt undone.

"Why am I getting sloppy seconds?!" The one who was holding Levy up by her arms whined.

"Shut up baka!" The guy grunted, finally getting his belt undone. "Alright bitch. Now you're going to get what's coming to ya!"

Levy screamed and screamed, but that only encouraged the drunkards. He shoved her dress up past her hips and licked his lips, spreading her thighs wide.

"NO! PLEASE!" Levy screamed through salty tears.

As the man began to tear away her panties, Levy fainted, completely overwhelmed.

Levy awoke still chained up to the pole in the center of the coliseum. The moon was now set low enough to where she couldn't see it behind the walls of the coliseum. She suddenly remembered exactly what was going on before she blacked out and began to shake. 'Where did those men go?'

Levy pulled hard against the restraints. "I need to get out of here before they come back…"

Echoing through the coliseum, unnoticed by Levy at first, were footsteps. Thud. Thud. Thud. As they got closer Levy ceased her struggling against the chains and froze. She looked around, her heart beating rapidly in her chest, trying to pinpoint exactly where the footsteps were coming from. Due to the size of the coliseum, the footsteps echoed off of the walls and seemed to come from all directions. They got closer and closer until finally they stopped right behind her. Levy couldn't move far enough in the restraints to see who it was. Swallowing the fear she felt Levy stood up tall and proud.

"Do your worst. I promise that all three of you sick bastards will pay for this."

Suddenly the three men who were assaulting her earlier fell from the sky not five feet from her. She looked up startled to see…

"A flying… cat?!" Levy struggled as hard as she could to see who the person was standing behind her. "H-hello?!"

The chains around her wrists jerked upwards, making Levy shout out in temporary pain. Something hot and wet pressed against her wrist. Then after a quick CRUNCH the iron shackle dropped to the ground. The other followed in the same fashion. Relieved to finally have her hands free, she momentarily forgot her fear and started gushing. "Thank you so much. How could I ever repay you?-" she stopped and stared at the shackles laying on the ground. 'Bite marks?!'

Levy turned ever so slowly to the low voice that mused behind her.

"How DO you expect to ever repay me?..Gihi."


End file.
